


Heroes Don't- But This One Does

by ChaseRyder (ChaseImagination)



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Asexual's attempt at writing porn, Blow Jobs, But ends up being consensual, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Slight non-con at beginning, This was incredibly awkward for me to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 14:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8988964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaseImagination/pseuds/ChaseRyder
Summary: I hate myself





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hate myself

He closed the distance between them in a heartbeat. Before Sportacus could take another breath, Robbie captured his lips with his.

No. He would not kiss him back. Ever. Would not respond in any way or form to his gentleness. Would not caress his tongue the way he caressed his. Would not explore the secret delights of his mouth the way he explored his.

This isn't something a hero would do. It was dirty,it was wrong. Heroes didn't have sex.

He stayed still waiting for Robbie to realise he wasn't going to participate in his game. Sadly, the villain either wasn't keen on signals, or knew he was bluffing.

Sportacus found he didn't mind this as much as he thought as Robbie's mouth moved lower. His shirt was pushed up to reach his chest. He moaned quietly as Robbie tongue circled a nipple.

"So you are enjoying this." He said, his voice low. He placed a trail of heated kisses down Sportacus abdomen, stopping when he reached the waist of his pants. 

"All you have to do is kiss me, and I'll keep going, Sporty." Robbie said, running a finger across his hard-on. Sportacus practically screamed as he yanked Robbie up, smashing their mouths together. Robbie laughed when Sportacus finally released him.

Robbie slowly pulled Sportacus pants down, making sure to touch him as often as possible, enjoying the delicious moans coming from the elf.

"We're going to start slow. This is just night one of many." Robbie warned him, as he freed Sportacus erection. 

Robbie ran a hand down it, looking up at Sportacus. His eyes were half closed, moans and pants coming from his mouth.

He licked the precum from the tip, Sportacus' hands moving to grip his hair. 

"No pulling. We do this my way." Robbie warned. Sportacus whimpered in reply. 

 

Robbie licked up Sportacus' length before taking him fully. He waited for the elf to stop moving before he began moving, trying to take every inch into his mouth. 

He could hear Sportacus panting his name, encouraging him. Robbie hollowed his cheeks, humming as Sportacus began thrusting into his mouth.

Robbie felt him hit the back of throat, and it took all his willpower to not gag. 

He closed his eyes, his chest hitching as he felt him slip farther into his mouth. The elf thrusted a few more times, before a final shout of the villains name, cumming in torrents. Robbie tried to swallow all of it, but it dribbled from his mouth and onto the floor.

Finally, he pulled out of his mouth, allowing Robbie to gasp for breath.

"Robbie, thank you." Sportacus moaned, still in a state of pleasure.

"No problem. Tomorrow, I'll show a few more things. Now, it's past your bedtime. Better get to sleep. Don't want to be too tired. The kids might think somethings going on." Robbie said, grabbing a discarded shirt to throw on.

"Sorry about the mess." Sportacus said, his eyes already starting to shut as he made himself comfortable on Robbie's bed.

"Don't worry about. I'll clean it up tomorrow." Robbie said, joining him under the covers.

"Goodnight, Robbie."

"Goodnight, Sportahunk."


End file.
